


Poison

by Dagaan



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica, Puella Magi Tart Magica: The Legend of “Jeanne d’Arc”
Genre: Blood, F/F, Futanari, Knife Play, Magireco AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24582331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagaan/pseuds/Dagaan
Summary: Liz understands a lot of things; however, why Darc decided to let Corbeau move in with them is beyond her. Now she won’t leave Liz alone, for better or worse, but much to her frustration either way.
Relationships: Liz Hawkwood/Corbeau (Tart Magica)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 23





	Poison

**Author's Note:**

> Magireco AU— Tart Magica co. are transfer students to Kamihama. Darc and Liz live together, Corbeau is (was) a White Feather.
> 
> Anyway, uh. Hopefully this is decent. Corbeau is a feral (not so) little creature.

“Ah, you’re as stunning as always, my black beauty!” Corbeau cooed as she attempted to drape an arm over Liz’s shoulder, who, knowing this game having played it many times, simply stepped out of her reach.

It had been about a month since the white haired magical girl had suddenly moved in, having equally as suddenly quit the Wings of Magius, and was now living in the small boarding house that Darc and Liz owned. Darc had apparently talked to her about it in advance and, being always forgiving, had agreed to let her move in; but had neglected to ask Liz. Now, though she didn’t seem to be a threat to them any more, Corbeau hadn’t once let a day go by where she hadn’t made a pass at Liz, much to the dark haired girl’s frustration. She didn’t like a lot of attention normally, and Corbeau was certainly persistent. It didn’t help that she seemed to enjoy rejection, and violence was a definite no; even if Darc wouldn’t get upset (“We’re a team now! Please try and get along.” she’d say with a pout), the reaction she’d get out of the taller girl would most certainly be the opposite of the one she’d want.

Liz continued her route out of the kitchen, ignoring the other magical girl and carrying a couple snacks up to her room where she could at least have a bit of peace. It was getting late, but she’d just picked up a new book on her way home and had been wanting to at least get a start on reading it that day. The evening had been busy with magical girl duties and their attempt at normal life, so she hadn’t had the chance before now. Sitting at her desk, she propped the book open and began to read.

—

She’d finished her snacks a long time ago and had been meaning to refill her cup for a while, but she had to read the next chapter. Unfortunately, she’d been telling herself that for the last few chapters, and was now over halfway through the book; and it was now very late. At least she didn’t have to get up early. Sighing, she put her bookmark in and shut the cover, standing up and stretching out her stiff joints. Gathering up her dishes, she made her way back downstairs to the kitchen, placing everything but her cup on the counter, which she refilled in the sink. Exhaustion began settling in now that she wasn’t focused, as did a slight twinge of hunger. Shuffling her way to the fridge, thinking to dig out the cake Darc had bought earlier, she reached into a drawer to pull out a knife and fork on the way.

“Oh, you’re still up?”

Liz jumped out of her half-asleep state, arm automatically throwing the knife in the direction of the voice, at Corbeau, subconscious recognizing her as a threat. Too late, she remembered that Corbeau now lived with them. Too late, as the knife sunk into her chest, blood immediately dying her shirt red. She hardly flinched, simply letting out a small “ah” as she looked down before a grin took her lips.

“Ha... how forward!” Her fingers lightly tapped on the hilt. “Did you miss playing with me that much?” Corbeau practically purred as she pulled the knife out of her chest, slowly, gaze locked on the other girl’s golden eyes.

Liz grimaced, running a hand down her face. “I... didn’t mean to do that.” She sighed, glancing at the taller girl. “... You’re making a mess.”

Corbeau laughed a little too loud, drawing a glare from the black haired girl. Knife in her hand, blood beginning to pool on the ground as her heart continued to pump out the wound, the white haired girl wobbled as she held up her soul gem ring to speed up the healing. Once the hole in her chest was closed, she shuffled back from the gore at her feet so as not to drag it any further around the kitchen tiles. Reaching for the paper towel Liz handed to her, she wiped the worst of it off herself before crouching to help her clean the floor.

Liz took a deep breath, blowing it out slowly, frustrated that she was now stuck cleaning Corbeau’s blood off of her own kitchen floor at almost three in the morning. Really, she’d much rather be asleep. She’d much rather be doing a fair number of other things as well; reading, hunting witches, pulling her hair out one strand at a time to name a few. However, it’s not like she was going to leave what looked like a crime scene for Darc when she got up in a couple hours. Not to mention it’d be a nightmare to clean once it was dry. She sighed again.

“Aw, is this really so bad?” Corbeau wiped a strand of hair from her cheek, leaving a bloody smudge. “I mean, you get to stay up late with me.” She quirked her sideways grin, showing her sharp teeth.

Liz handed a new piece of paper towel to her, frowning deeply and pointing at her face with her other hand. It wasn’t fair how that grin made her heart twist. “Yes. It really is.” Awful, really. Corbeau smudged at her cheek. “You should put your clothes in the wash before that dries, or it’ll never come out.” Moving to the sink, she put the bloody towels in a separate bag before putting them in the garbage and washing her hands.

“If you want me to undress, you can just say so.” Corbeau teased, slipping her shirt off over her head and likewise moving to the sink.

“You know that’s not what I meant.” A hand coming in beside her made her glare over her shoulder, bristling. “Corbeau...”

The white haired girl was still grinning. “Aw, I’m just putting the knife in the sink. Wouldn’t want to leave it on the floor for poor la Pucelle!” Her voice switched to her typical husky tone it took on when speaking to Liz. “... Or did you want it back? You have a larger target this time, my black beauty. I’ll even sit still!” Corbeau’s other hand came up to hold the edge of the counter, body moving closer to the smaller girl.

Liz elbowed her back a bit, turning around to cast her golden glare more squarely into the other’s nearly colorless eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, to tell Corbeau that they literally just finished mopping her blood off the floor and really, she didn’t want a repeat, but was stopped when the taller girl shifted closer still. Corbeau’s head dipped, moving down only to be met by a hand pushing at her collarbone, thumb and forefinger cupping her throat. Liz frowned as the white haired girl leaned into her hand anyway, pushing her back towards the counter, almost asking to choke her. It was tempting, really. Feeling the vibration in her chest as she made a satisfied noise, somewhere between a moan and a hum, Liz moved her hand to her bare shoulder.

Corbeau kissed her lightly, as if asking permission. Not that that ever stopped her before, so more likely she was just trying to be romantic— which was somewhat ruined by her bumping the handle of the knife she held into Liz’s hand. The black haired girl huffed slightly, giving the other an unimpressed look. Corbeau raised her eyebrows expectantly, top lip quirking to flash a small grin.

“You’re hopeless.” Liz mumbled, expression stony aside from the faint blush in her cheeks.

“Aaah, come on.” The taller girl breathed, that permanent smile still on her mouth as she licked her lips. “Just a little cut? I’ll be good, I swear.”

“You’ve never been good once in your life.”

Still, Liz found herself kissing her back, pressing the flat of the knife to Corbeau’s bare ribs. The taller girl lifted her onto the counter, getting their faces closer to eye level and their hips in line, moving forward and pressing herself closer between her thighs. The back of the blade scraped down her side, cool metal drawing out a low groan from her throat.

Her voice practically dripped, breathing uneven as she leaned into the smaller girl. “Let me feel your bite, my black beauty.”

Liz rolled the knife, wrist turning the blade against Corbeau’s skin, leaving a shallow cut just deep enough to draw a line of red. Corbeau shuddered, letting out a shaky breath and grinding her hips between her legs, excitement evident. The black haired girl wound her free arm up behind the taller girl’s neck, hand casually playing with her white hair. Shifting her grip on the knife, she ran her thumb along the cut she’d just made, pressing along the crease as though smoothing it shut and drawing another shake and a sharp breath out of Corbeau. Fortunately, the taller girl either had enough presence of mind or it was a reflex that she didn’t need to be told to seal the wound. Liz buried a hand in her hair, scraping the knife up her ribs before drawing a long cut diagonally across them, blood beading and starting to run down her stomach.

Corbeau shifted back just enough to drop and step out of her pants, flicking one ankle enough to slide them out from under her feet, quickly moving back to her previous position. Her hands made their way to Liz’s hips, one hand tugging at the waist of her shorts as she rolled her hips, running her dick along the inside of the other’s thigh with a quiet moan, biting along the smaller girl’s neck. Corbeau’s other hand ran up Liz’s shirt, attempting to push it up past her breast, thumb drawing circles along her skin. 

Liz’s heart hammered in her chest, and she didn’t doubt the white haired girl could feel it thrumming through her ribs. Lifting herself somewhat awkwardly off the counter, her shorts pulled off easily enough. The dark haired girl set the knife down briefly to tug her shirt off over her head — having to practically shove Corbeau back so she could do so — tossing it into the kitchen and wrapping one arm back around the taller girl as she moved in again.

Corbeau shuddered again as she eased herself into the other girl, letting out a low content noise. Opening her mouth to speak, her words were cut off by a sharp intake of breath as Liz pressed the knife into her side again, accidentally cutting deeper than she intended as her hips bucked, the blade in her hand drawn forward with a sharp twist. Blood ran freely down her waist, stopping quickly as the skin mended shut.

“Not a word.” Attempting to keep her voice even, Liz leaned back to look Corbeau in the eye. She didn’t really want to hear whatever the taller girl had to say to her normally, and she certainly didn’t now. It’d probably be embarrassing.

Corbeau hummed in response, kissing the smaller girl as she rocked her hips, one hand on her waist and the other running up her side, fingertips skimming her ribs. Liz relaxed her shoulders, pulling the taller girl a little closer, burying her hand in her hair as her other rolled the knife over.

Her sleep hazy brain let her lose herself a little, curling her legs around Corbeau’s waist as she rolled her hips into her, head tipping back to expose her pale neck. Liz hadn’t readily admitted, even to herself, that she liked this often frustrating magical girl; but god, she didn’t think she was going to feel this _good_. 

Sharp teeth found her collar bone, leaving little bites up her shoulder. Pausing at the crook of her neck, Corbeau’s tongue flicked out, lightly tapping against Liz’s hammering pulse before biting down hard, drawing blood where her teeth punctured. Her hips rutted forward at the same time, a groan deep in her throat as she tasted iron in her mouth. Liz hissed in response, leg jerking and the knife in her hand slipping back against the white haired girl’s skin, the still functioning rational part of her brain attempting to control the depth of the cut. Thankfully it didn’t have to work too hard, as the angle of the blade caused the cut to be stopped by bone.

The taller girl tensed, breath catching in her throat. Corbeau relaxed her jaw but kept her mouth on Liz’s shoulder, licking the break in her skin until it sealed. Quiet whimpers escaped her lips as her hand clawed at the smaller girl’s thigh, pace sporadic and breathing coming in uneven pants. Liz’s hips jerked with the current that shot through her every time the white haired girl pushed forward; her free arm slipped down from Corbeau’s hair to rake at her back. The knife — somewhat forgotten — sawed at her ribs, pacing her thrusts, drawing ribbons of blood and a sharp breath from the taller girl with each pass, tempo building.

A final jolt pushed the dark haired girl over the edge, legs locking around Corbeau’s waist as her nails dug into her back, hips grinding down onto her and twisting the knife to sink into her side. The taller girl bit down on Liz’s shoulder again as her legs tugged her forward, both hands now holding the other’s thighs to keep her steady, rutting into her with each electric shudder. Corbeau felt the blade of the knife slowly ease out from between her ribs, letting out a shaky breath as the flesh mended shut behind it and the heat of her own blood stopped running down her stomach.

A few moments passed as the last shocks worked their way out. Breath steadying, the taller girl shifted back, pulling out and drawing one last shiver out of the black haired girl.

Corbeau didn’t move back any farther, simply stood with her hands on either side of Liz’s hips, that same smile on her lips.

Voice low, Corbeau tipped her head slightly. “Again?” She shifted forward, leaning to nuzzle into Liz’s shoulder but stopped by a hand on her collar bone, pushing her back.

Liz glared, frowning between her and the blood on the floor beside her, voice flat. “No.”

“Just one more go? Darc won’t be up for a bit yet.”

“No.”

Still the taller girl still didn’t move, aside from shifting her weight from one foot to the other as she tipped her head the other way. “Ah, black beauty, your rejection is—”

“Can you move? You made a mess of the kitchen again and I need to get off the counter.” Liz pushed at her chest again, expression somewhere between bored and annoyed despite the slight blush still clinging to her cheeks.

Corbeau laughed lightly, but did step back to let Liz slide off the counter. Collecting their clothes, she put her briefs back on and handed Liz her respective clothing. The white haired girl finally went to put her red stained clothes in the wash after helping Liz wipe her blood off the floor for the second time that night.

**Author's Note:**

> Probably gonna need a shower after all that blood. Poor Liz still didn’t get her cake.
> 
> Also not really relevant, but Darc probably gets up at like 5am regularly. Corbeau has a schedule but no one knows what it is. Liz tries to keep on a regular pattern, but sometimes things happen.


End file.
